


Love Song

by legendani



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Multi, Music, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendani/pseuds/legendani
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale's relationship in songs from different genres.





	Love Song

Ok, so this is basically just a Spotify list of songs that I think suit the Ineffable Idiots, either from one or the other's point of view.  
Was inspired by some fanfics that use song lyrics in their works so some of those songs are in here too.  
Hope you enjoy :3 

spotify:playlist:4MuVGz4lktINxaL6cEApe8

Alsoooo if anyone is looking for a prompt it is my strongly held belief that Crowley and Freddie were super close but platonic on account of Crowley being smitten with a certain angel. So Freddie wrote 'Best Friend' specifically about Zira from Crowley's POV but Crowley hasn't realized it yet/ is in serious denial.


End file.
